


Finally, Some Relaxation

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cigarettes, Creampie, Explicit Language, Fantasizing, Long Cock, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, Thin Cock, Thin and Long Penis, Uncircumcised Penis, pocket pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Spy finally has the day off, and he allows some self indulgent fantasies...





	Finally, Some Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write vanilla but yet, here we are!

Spy sits back in his recliner, mask resting on the arm and a fresh cigarette nestled between his defined lips. He runs a hand through his messy peppered hair and lays his head back, flicking the ashes onto the tray beside him. He has the entire afternoon to himself...and he knows exactly what he's doing first.

He reaches down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, sliding back in the recliner and spreading his legs. He indulges, letting his thoughts wander to you. Your hair, your throat...and your pussy. He's only had you once, since you both have busy schedules, but the memory of it still gets him harder than a fucking diamond. He opens his briefs, pulling his long cock out and taking a leisurely drag on the cig, flicking it again. He takes himself in hand and pumps slowly, sighing deeply.

He's uncut, and his pale foreskin slides over the tip with each tug. He'd been apprehensive before you two had fucked, since you were American: American women aren't as used to uncut as French ladies. But you'd been more than willing, curious to touch him as much as possible.

His dick is long, but not very girthy. He used to be quite insecure about it, but he now knew that most of sex wasn't just in the penis. And he'd been the perfect fit for you anyway. The shaft is smooth, with a random vein peeking out here and there. His coronal ridge is widely flared, perfect for dragging against a g-spot.  
He works himself, pinching the velvety foreskin to roll it between his fingers. He moans, lolling his head back and inhaling more smoke. 

"Yeah baby...." he whispers, imagining your sweet pussy sliding down on him again. He lets go of himself and his cock bobs, annoyed at the loss of stimulation.  
He reaches over to grab his pocket pussy and lube, which he'd dug out earlier before passing out in the armchair. Precum leaks out of his slit in anticipation, the blunt glans now slightly purple with arousal.  
He pinches open the slit of the toy, drizzling the slick lube down between the lips. He snaps the bottle closed and settles his tip at the slick, plush entrance, slowly sliding in balls deep.

"Meeeeeeerde...." he moans, bucking up into the tight hole, lube dripping out around the edges. It had been FAR too long since he'd jacked off, and the last time he had it had been dry and desperate, a quick cum in the bathroom. 

He increases his pace, the toy clutching greedily at him as he fucks himself with it. He imagines your ass bouncing as you reverse cowgirl....moaning in pleasure as he fucks up into your G-spot and reaches deep to ignite your nerves.

"Oui....yeahhhhh...." he sobs, reaching down to pull out and squeeze his heavy balls. He's fucking himself hard now, uncaring about stamina. He just needs to cum, and he needs to cum HARD.  
He stops rubbing his balls and grips the arm of the chair, mouth falling open, framed by his salt and pepper scruff.

"Ah....ah...ah...." he pants, cock twitching in the pocket pussy. He stills as his orgasm hits him. He squirms in the chair, rhythmically thrusting upward with his spurts. Cum dribbles out of the cunt onto his balls, and he sighs in contentment. He lets himself bask in the warmth of the toy as he finishes his cigarette, stubbing it out on his tray. After a brief rest, his cock again responds to the sweet plush squeeze of the toy, nuzzling back up into the mess of lube and cum as it swells again.

He grins, twisting the pussy gently. It was gonna be a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests/continuations.  
> I hope you enjoyed! ^.^


End file.
